Campfire Sing-Along
Campfire Sing-Along 1990 Trivia * Michael wears the same clothes from Peter Rabbit. And a short hair. * Derek wears the same clothes from The Frog On The Log. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Telling Time!, Josh And the Big Wall, Subway To The Library, I Would Like To Be A Police Officer, Sailing Around The Island, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends, The Lion and The Mouse, I Like To Be An Artist, Everybody Do Your Share!, Super Scrambler!, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), The Three Little Pigs, A Trip Around The World, The Yankee Doodle Mouse and Hansel and Gretel. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Amy wears the same clothes from The Ugly Duckling. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Luci wears the same clothes from Peter Rabbit, Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue, Tee for Two and Playing Music Video with Friends. And a two long hairstyles!!!!!! Clip from Campfire Sing-Along # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (The Backyard Show!'s version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from The Backyard Show!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!'s version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) Audio from Campfire Sing-Along # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Campfire Sing-Along's version) (Clip from A Day at the Beach! and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #... (1990 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on May 2021 on YouTube (1991 Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Soon on July 2021 on YouTube (1992 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on February 5, 2020 on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 38 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube! (1998 Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!! 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Campfire Sing Along Title Card Closing * End Credits * Barney's Big Surprise Trailer * Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer * Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * It's Time for Counting Trailer * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 42 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Campfire Sing Along Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer # Barney's Fun and Games Trailer # I Love to Sing with Barney CD Promo # Barney's Halloween Party Trailer # My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 44 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 45 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube in 1996 PrintCategory:Barney & the Backyard Gang